


now look how alive we are

by michaelsc0fields



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6874834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaelsc0fields/pseuds/michaelsc0fields
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She downed her drink and slid the empty glass towards him. "And what are you running away from?"</p><p>He stretched back in his chair, tilting his head to the side and appraising her. "Oh, you know. This and that." He glanced down at his drink and swallowed the remainder before raising his gaze back to her. "Care to join me?"</p><p>A Bonnie and Clyde AU. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	now look how alive we are

**Author's Note:**

> a/n - someone on tumblr asked for a bonnie and clyde au and instead of that i did this. oops? also my tenses are all over the place in this so sorry about that.
> 
> title is from 'too late to turn back now' from the broadway musical bonnie & clyde
> 
> as always thank you for all your lovely support and feedback :)

She was working in a bar in Star City 2016 when he met her.

Leonard had recently been released from (broken out of) the captivity of the Time Council with a borrowed (stolen) time ship and the desire for a stiff drink. The controls were set to random ("Anywhere, Gideon, as long as there's whiskey.") and brought him to The Canary Bar, a rough and ready joint in the outskirts of the city. 

He sat at the bar all night and when her shift ended, he bought her a drink. 

"What's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?" He drawled after she'd matched him drink for drink for three rounds. 

"Dropping out of college and hiding from my daddy." She replied sweetly, batting her eyelashes up at him.

Leonard smirked. "Ah, a fellow runaway."

She downed her drink and slid the empty glass towards him. "And what are you running away from?"

He stretched back in his chair, tilting his head to the side and appraising her. "Oh, you know. This and that." He glanced down at his drink and swallowed the remainder before raising his gaze back to her. "Care to join me?"

\- 

He woke up with a hangover, an armful of warm blonde and no regrets.

"My name's Sara by the way." Said blonde murmured as she turned over in his arms and snuggled closer, bare legs intertwining with his. 

-

He took her to 1920s Chicago where they slipped into a speakeasy and she danced and he drank, content to watch her parade around the dance floor. When she caught his eye following her, her gaze turned dark and she added a little more sway to her hips.

"Want to dance, Leonard?" She teased.

"Not here." He responded and whisked her away to the time ship.

-

In 2386 New York she stood in the middle of Times Square with her head tilted back and eyes alight with wonder, the holograms of the adverts dancing around her. He traced the letters of the Coca Cola logo as they projected onto her arm and smirked when she shivered.

-

Sara learnt the truth in Tokyo at the 2020 Olympics. She wanted to watch the gymnastics, but Leonard had seemed hesitant to go to such a high profile event in time. An hour of puppy eyes and pleading had forced his hand and when he watched her gaze over the floor, knuckles turning white whenever there was an impressive tumble, breath coming out in tiny gasps, he had to admit it was worth it. 

On their way out of the arena, he caught sight of a familiar looking official and tightened his grip on Sara's hand.

"Leonard Snart. You are hereby ordered by the Time Council to surrender yourself and your ship-"

He was running before the sentence was completed, dragging Sara along behind him. He didn't look at her once as he locked down the ship and sent them into the time stream, unsure he would be able to bare the expression she surely wore. 

"Is that who you're running from? The Time Council?" Her voice gently filtered through the control room to him and he gripped the control he was manoeuvring a little tighter.

"Yes." He said shortly.

"Why?" The question was innocent; no accusation or anger in her tone and he knew he couldn't lie.

"I'm not a very good person, Sara." He admitted, slowly turning to face her. "I'm a crook. A thief, if you will. I steal from across time." 

Sara nodded slowly, processing that information. "What do you steal?"

Leonard leaned back against the console. "Oh, the usual. Jewels. Priceless artefacts. Anything pretty."

She quirked an eyebrow up at that last part. "Girls?"

Leonard's expression turned from mild joking to deadly serious. "You're the only person I've ever stolen, Sara."

She smiled and walked towards him so she was pressed up against him. "I don't think it's stealing when the person comes willingly."

-

He reluctantly lets her help out on jobs after that. It turns out she has a knack for it.

She's breathless and pink cheeked when they make it back onto the time ship, diamonds that belonged to Anne Boleyn in his pockets, and he kisses her like it's the first time all over again, petticoats be damned.

-

In modern day China they break into a museum and are almost out of there with a Ming Dynasty vase when a security guard catches them at the door.

"Freeze!" The poor guy shouts, pointing a gun he's never had to use at them and stumbling back a few steps when Leonard swings his own up to aim at him.

"Len?" Sara's voice is horrified from his side and the sound of it alone makes him drop his weapon and meet her gaze, worried blue on steely grey. 

The Time Masters have caught wind of them but Leonard has them back into the time stream before they can be caught.

It takes a few days for Sara to stop side-eyeing him nervously and he never draws his gun again.

-

He steals a simple chain with a charm shaped like a bird in flight from a little boutique in the 1970s as an apology. 

The delight in her eyes and the warmth in her kiss let him know all is forgiven. 

-

He helps her plan her first heist, nothing too big, just casing a high end jewellery store in the late 2030s. He knows the thrill of completing your first job, the one that is yours and yours alone, but is still slightly surprised when she straddles him in the captain's chair of the time ship and makes good use of the leftover adrenaline in her system.

-

There's a close shave that has his heart in his throat as he watches Gideon's lasers heal over angry red skin. A knife sliced her hip in 1950s Nanda Parbat during a heist that was too big for the two of them. Leonard had returned empty handed but for the bleeding blonde in his arms, gasping in pain until Gideon gave her a sedative. 

Neither of them mentioned it, but he didn't plan any jobs for weeks until she gently took his hands and rested one on the mostly healed wound and the other over her still beating heart. He dropped his forehead to rest against hers, then let out a deep breath. "You ever been to Russia?" 

-

"Tell me something about you I don't know." She whispers one night when they're curled around each other in the dark of the ship.

He tenses up as he always does when they get too personal. He thinks he might love her, knows it's definitely something more than sex, but there's still some lines they're yet to cross.

Sara sighs. "It doesn't matter, Len, for-"

"I have a sister called Lisa." He finds himself saying without warning.

Sara is silent for a moment. "Where is she?"

"Home." Leonard shifts slightly. "I don't want her to get involved in this. I want to keep her safe." He pauses, hand brushing over the scar on her hip. "Sara... I want to keep you safe."

She sits up at that and turns to him, holding the sheets to her chest to keep off the chill that comes from hovering in the time stream. "No. You don't get to do that. We've been through this; Nanda Parbat was a freak accident."

He draws his hands down his face tiredly. "Sara, I stole you from your timeline. From your life."

She grasps his hands in her own and pulls them from his face, forcing him to look at her. "I told you. It's not stealing when the person comes willingly." 

He stares at her mutely for a second, then surges up to kiss her.

-

They get caught eventually. They always knew they would. 

They sat on either side of the wall that separated their cells in silence. When the guards came to take Leonard for sentencing, Sara's eyes welled up with tears she stubbornly refused to shed. As he held his hands out to be cuffed, Leonard tried to catch her eye through the glow of the forcefield surrounding her cell but she had her head down, blonde hair hiding her face.

"Sara." He said firmly.

Slowly, she raised her head and his heart broke a little at the sadness in her eyes. He wanted to tell her that this wasn't the end, he'd broken out before and he would again. He wanted to reassure her and hold her and wipe away those tears. Instead he offered her a watery smile.

"You're the best thing I ever stole."

Fin.


End file.
